Life in Brawl: My story
by PKAurora
Summary: My Main OC self insert if I was in Brawl! Rated T for future content. Aurora's POV, LucasXOC Soon. I imiagine Lucas as a non migit.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I'm Aurora. This is my first story, so DON'T FLAME ME! This is a self-insert, but I AM NOT A MARY SUE! So...yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

"AND THE WINNER IS, MR. GAME AND WATCH!" The announcer boomed in a loud voice.

"WHAT?!" I cried out, flustering with anger."THAT...HE...CAN'T...AGH!!" -man-watch did not deserve to kick my butt! " Grrrrr..." With all of my strength, I threw the Wii remote across the room and it smacked against the wall, making a loud cracking ... when I am mad, I feel like the only way I can feel better or calm down I to destroy something...which never really helps me. After 10 seconds of trying to pull out my hair, I decided that it would be smart to make sure the remote was okay. I got up to get it when my sis came running up from the name is Kit, to let anyone who cares about my annoying big sister's name ( and ya...she is also a Kitsune for those who care again ). In each of her tails she was holding a suitcase or 2, and a plastic bag.

"Move, Aurora!" She wailed in a hurry. I stuck my tougne out and shuffeld out of the way. I got back to _my _business and check the looked fine.

"Lets try this again..." I said under my breath, sitting down in my chair. I must win and be the champion! In the background of the music, I heard mom and Kit talking. Kit sounded upset and I think I heard mom mention my name and Kit growling, but I did nothing wrong...yet. The next thing I knew was that Kit had turned off the TV and put her paws on her hips, giving me an evil glare."Hey!" I sputtered out of shock. I couldn't believe her! "I was-" She didn't let me finish.

"What did you do with my pin?!" I was confused. "You know what I mean! WHERE IS THE PIN?!" I rolled my eyes.

"*sigh* I don't know what your talking about." She backed off and screamed.

"Liv is gonna be here soon and I need that pin **now!**."

"Too bad to hear..." I replied, turning to the TV again. She stopped me and pulled my arm.

"Are you _sure _you don't know what I am talking about?"

"Y-E-S! YES! "

" Fine..." She ran away up to her room, but I was curious.

"Want me to help look? Who does it belong to? Why do you need it?" She stop in her tracks and her ears drooped a little. Then she glowered at me.

"No, I don't want your help, and the rest is none of your bee's wax!" She spun around and stormed off. I just_ knew_ she needed my help! I did my cool "flexibility" to do back flips and...stuff up the stairs.... but I didn't do very good and just fell backwards, hitting my head. Just then the door bell rang. "I got it!" I yelled. It was Liv.

"Hi Aurora! Is Kit there?" She asked waving.

"Hey Liv! I'll go get her." I turned around. "KIT! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! IT'S TIME TO GO!" I heard Kit screaming

"I CAN'T! LIV! CAN YOU HELP ME?!" Liv ran in under my legs (Man is she short) and up the stairs to Kit's room. I followed of course. I heard them talking about the pin until they suddenly stopped. Kit suddenly shouted "Aurora! Go away!" Then I heard them shuffling around for it. Ignoring Kit's demand, I walked into the room and looked around. "Aurora! Go AWAY!" She yelled.

"We don't have that much time! She can help!" Liv sighed. Liv agrees with me a little more than Kit does. I looked through Kit's drawers (Which since she's a Kitsune and is always in vulpine form, she doesn't even need to wear clothes so, she puts her souvenirs in there) I saw a bright red pin and picked it up.

"Oooh, shiny!" I squealed. I like shiny things. Kit looked over and took it from me.

"Oh thanks Aurora! Aw man, he'd had my jaw busted if I didn't give it back to him!" She said in relief picking up her bags as well. All of a sudden, a big question came into my mind.

"Kit," I asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Where are you going practically all year long? And how come I can't come?"

"Boarding school. Liv and I go to a boarding school most of the year." Kit sighed "Do you wanna come to school with us?" She inquired.

"Well, seeing how you were rejoicing to go: Yes." I smiled.

"MOM!" Kit shrieked.

"What hunny?" Our mother asked.

"Make Aurora leave us alone!"

"I didn't do anything bad! Mom, can't I go?"  
"Maybe you can go with them when you're older." She sighed.

"But I AM older!" I shouted.

"No time for chat! We gotta go!" Liv yelled, She and Kit bolted down the stairs and I bolted to my room. This took me a split second to decide, but I was going to follow them. I grabbed my favorite toy (A green Kirby plushie) And ran to the garage. As I peeked in there, they were about to blast off.

"How much time we have Liv?" Kit asked.

"Uuuuuuummm. . .AH! FIVE MINUTES!" While they were talking, I slid into the trunk. Let me tell you. It was NOT fun back there. They were going at light speed, and I was sitting in the trunk with NO seat belt (With may I mind is very dangerous to do) And getting whacked with luggage. About what felt like a minute later, they ship stopped. While I slammed into the back of the trunk...with all the luggage following after me. I probably have a scar from that moment. I could hear Kit and Liv's _happy_ little voices.

"We can make it!" I think that was Kit.

"Hurry, we only have a minute left!" Liv. I heard them both hop out of the ship and run. "*Sigh* Was that really painful for you Mr. Koby?" I said aloud to my little toy. Next thing to do was get out. Which did not go so well. I pushed up on the trunk door, but nothing budged. "Darn, Aurora you idiot! How could you forget that trunks don't open from the inside?!" Then I heard a loud humming sound. I put my ear up against the door, and It got louder and louder. . .CRASH! everything went white...and then black. All I remembered next was that I tried to open my eyes, but I could only open one. I saw my tiny blue hand, which means I had turned into a Mew. (That happens when I get weak, and at night time) I saw legs and feet surrounding me. . .these were the voices I heard.

"What is it?"

"A cat?"

"Ew! Roadkill!"

"Poor little thing."  
"Why is it blue?"

"OMG, THAT'S A SHINY MEW! THAT'S SUPER RARE!" Oh great...another fan. I mean, I know a blue Mew is not something you see _every _day...but-

"OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN!!! WHERE IS MY POKE-DEX?! OH! I CAN JUST CATCH IT FIRST!" W-what? There was now two things I knew :

kid was a pokemon trainer.

2. If I didn't do something fast, I would be trapped in a poke-ball!

This couldn't happen to me! I tried to pull my legs in closer, but as they moved, a sharp pain sprang up though my whole body and I felt tears well up in my eyes. And then, the words that would end all happiness for me appeared.

"GOOOOOOO, MASTER-BA-"

"NO! NO STOP! " Those were the words I wanted to scream out, but someone else had screamed them instead. "Get away from her!! DO NOT **TOUCH **HER DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Thank you sososososososososoooo much,Kit.

"What?! I was about to be rich here!!"

"PAWS OFF OF MY SIS!!!" Then there was a lot of weird gasps. Out of my slightly good eye, I saw Kit take them in another area, and huddled up to talk (leaving the little Mew girl that was in a car accident aaaaaaaaall alone). l next saw Kit walking grudgingly towards me. She put her paws on the floor of the broken truck (which was where I was) and she yelled at me."AURORA! GET UP!" That scared me alot.

"I-I can't..." I stuttered. She lifted up her paws and stagered back.

" She's hurt! Get Master Hand!" Oh-no! I am hurt?! No dip, Sherlock. As a girl in a purple and white dress ran off, I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I hoped I wouldn't need surgery or any thing...I am _really_scared of that kind of stuff. Then I felt a pushing feeling against my face. How annoying. My eye opened and it was that kid who tried to poke-nap me, poking my face. Either seeing if I was dead of just examining me. With all the strength I had left, I did the best thing I could think of.

*CHOMP* His face turned white and he screamed out.

"GAAAAAAAH! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO! KIT HELP! HELP! HELP ME!!! OW!"

"Aurora, you don't know where his finger has been, spit it out." I did so quickly. Then, I felt faint, I had used up all my energy just to bite that kid, and closed my eyes.

(after dozing off)

_"You look ugly," said the girl "Why would he want to be with you?" She put her hands on her hips and stepped closer to the four year old. "He's mine, back off or you'll be sorry."_

_"But I-" The little girl whom which she was talking to stuttered, tears began to form in the corners of her eyes._

_"You're a rat and you know it. No one likes you." She sneered. The other little girl ran off sobbing in distress as the raindrops drenched her hair and pelted at her skin. She collapsed in a patch of flowers and began to sob even harder. _

_"I-I-I gave up so much. . .and now-" She was crying too hard for the words to come out without hurting. A hand suddenly reached out to her._

_"Are you okay?". . ._

A bright light shone into my eyes as I woke up in what looked like a hospital room.

"Ugh..." I sighed as I shifted up in my white bed I was lying in. Kit was nodding off at the end of the bed, but her ears perked up as I looked over to her.

"Oh good you're up!" She exclaimed.

"What happened?" I murmured rubbing my left eye, it was sore and felt numbed.

"Well. . ." She began. Uh-oh. . .one of Kit's long stories. "You snuck in the Ship and then Captain falcon accidental-"

"CAPTAIN FALCON?! DON'T TRY AND MESS WITH MY BRAIN WOMAN!" I shouted. Pfft, Captain Falcon, what the heck was she talking about?!

"Okay. . .I know I'm, gonna sound like I'm crazy. . ." Kit twiddled her paws ". . .this is the Brawl world Aurora." She was so Lying.

"Yeah, and I'm Chuck Barkowski." I muttered.  
"Oh, you don't belive me?" She said with the trace of a smile on her lips. I nodded. Seriously, all this Craptian Falcon. . .crap. "Well what about the Kid you nearly bit the finger off of? He was a Pokemon trainer." She inquired.

"Yeah I got that. but it was probably a fan club or something." NOT IMPRESSED.

"Okay, I've got proof. LINK!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Oh yeah, scream for an imaginary elf in tights a-" As soon as I looked away from her. . .Link from Legends of Zelda. . .was standing right there. . .in front of me. He smiled warmly and then glanced at Kit like he was in pain from her yelling (Wow, those ears must really work) I examined him with my eyes head to toes.

"Come here." I said quickly. He knelt down by the bed and looked at me. I reached out my finger. . .and poked him a little on the ear.

"Uh. . .What are you doing?" He asked a little confused.

"Trying to see if these are really real. . .would it hurt if I pulled them?" I asked out of the blue.

"Uh. . .yeah. . .but don't do that." he slid his hands over his ears and flattened them against his head. I giggled and Kit shook her head.

"You two can talk later." She sighed. "Now. . .shoo, Link." he mumbled something under his breath and trotted out of the room. "Still don't belive?" She asked grinning.

"No...I believe alright." I answered. She explained to me my eye was swollen and would be that way for about a week. . .then I pelted her with questions. Here ar the answers: Mom was mad, but I'd be allowed to stay here if it was Okay with Master hand. I wasn't dead because I was given a special serum. I could become a new comer if it was alright with Master hand. And all of my favorite brawl characters were here!!

"Lets go then!!" I shouted and jumped out of bed, landing on my foot wierd and falling on my face. Kit giggled as she always does when I get hurt.

"You feel much better now don't you?" She helped me up and called for Dr. Mario. He gave me the creeps but I tryed to be nice.

" Ah, Yesa," He replied with a **strong**Italian accent after checking my eye "You'ra alla better but you'ra eye isa a bit swollen." Yeah, I knew that! Anywho, He gave me my new clothes and laughed (I don't know why) and skipped away. My sister and I exchanged glances and shrugged. My new clothes were pretty cool! I got a blue Tee with a white tank top over it, and I wore a gray skirt with demin skinny jeans under it. I also got a blue Mew backpack, and My hair style was what I had when I was really little, It was put up in pigtails, with the same yellow ribbons as I wore...when I made my first friend...when I was _really_ little.

"C'mon!" Kit shouted as I finished tying the last ribbon in my hair. "We NEED to see Master hand!" We walked down a **huge** hall with people in rooms and stuff.

"Well," Master hand sighed, "I don't want to take in another fighter to make things worse." I felt Kits claws go deep onto the back of my skin to hold me back from killing that hand.

"Shes a good kid, doesn't do much bad stuff." Kit Lied.

The hand tapped his fingers on his desk. "Very well, her room is in the F Wing,but it won't be for long if she can't beet the top fighters and the fight is at 10:00...SHARP!, now get out of my sights, human."

"Mortal..." I hissed under my breath. Don't ask why I said that. I was mad and...yeah. Kit's eyes widened as she heard me say that...it was like I did something _bad_.

"Lets go, Aurora!" Kit whispered though her teeth and pulled me to an elevator. The doors closed and Micheal Jackson's "ABC" began to play as elevator music, so I began to sing.

"A, B, C!

It's easy as 1, 2, 3!

So simple as do re mi, A, B-"

"You don't know what your getting into if you pick a fight with Master Hand." Kit shook her head and sighed. "My friend golfer," She began "He could have died if he didn't know what he was doing in that fight, and I know you never know what your doing!" She laughed and slapped me on the back....and I stood there as she cracked up, making fun of my stupidity.

"Haha." I cried out in a weird way, which made her crack up even more... and I joined. "HAHAHA!" She just looked at me. "Ding!" The. . .thingy in the elevator ringed...so it must've been our floor!

"We're here!" Kit sang and skipped out of the elevator. I was the one who had the joy of carrying all the luggage. . .minus Mr. Koby who I couldn't find the remains of. A TON of questions came into my mind as I went into the room. . . .who the Heck was golfer? What happened to Liv in all this time? Do I still have to go to school? Do I really have to wake up that early? 10 AM I'm fast asleep most of the time. And. . .WHO DESIGNED THE COLOR OF THE WALL PAPER IN HERE?!. . .meh, I'd have to wait. Kit seemed busy helping my unpack.

"Well, we'll put most of your stuff away tomorrow morning," she curiously looked around "First, we need to fix this . . .stuff. . .covering your walls."

"BLUE!" I screamed out. Then we got some paint (MAGIC Paint, meaning it dried really fast) and redid the awful stuff on my wall. Then I painted a few light blue smashballs here and there. (That was magical too) We put up my posters (I have lots of posters mainly fire emblem, Zelda, Mother 3, Kirby...but Kit made me take down the Meta knight one, Harvest moon, Mysims, and a BIG one right above my head...It's of Lucas if your really care...and Pokemon and a metroid one.), put on my bedsheets, and other important stuff. And then I flopped down on the bed and fake snore.

"I know you'r not asleep yet-" Kit grumbled. I giggled the yelled out.

"Fooled you Kit!" While I was laughing, she shook her head and was about to leave.

"I think you do need sleep though....so go to bed." I couldn't argue, I was pooped! I changed into my PJ's and wished her good night.

When all snuggled up in my new room, I thought of who I would meet, and how great it would be if I could stay. "Better sleep..." I grumbled sleepily to myself.

I dozed off, and for some reason, had a vision...or a dream, of that evening, a long time ago in the rain...alone...I am tired and feel drowsy now...I must...need...sleep.

* * *

Please review if you liked!


	2. Chapter 2

_"What happened? Are you okay?!" The boy reached his small hand out to the little girl, who sat in the patch of flowers, clutching her knee as she cried, rocking back and forth in her white dress._ _She stuttered and shivered as the boy pulled her to her feet. It was him, the one who she had changed for, the one she secretly loved more than anything. "T-thank you..." She smiled as her hand touched his. But then she remembered the harsh words of the older girl and backed away._

_"Where are you going?!" The boy cried. He looked scared. _

_" I-I-I am not supposed to be with- I can't be found here." She put her hands to her face and tears poured like a river down her cheeks._

_"But...why? Who said so?! Please don't go!" He asked and walked towards her._

_"N-No one loves me but my family! And my Papa went missing after my birth and-and t-this girl said...I 'M A RAT!!!- NO ONE LIKES ME-I-I AM SO..." She choked on her tears and sobbed hard. Squinting her eyes shut, holding back what she could. "...__**Lonely**_!"

_As she stopped to take a breath for crying, she heard a soft whimper. She looked up. The boy...was crying! He then thew his arms around her and cried._

_"Looks like we...we both need a friend. . ."_

"Ah!" I cried in shock and opened my eyes. I kept having these dreams, or visions, of for some reason this night when...never mind!

It was my first day here in the smash mansion, and my first fight at 10:00...sharp. I was holding something tightly against my chest...MR. KOBY!! I sat up and held him up high to look at him. Just like new!

How could this be?!?! I thought I lost my best friend! I gave a bear hug and squealed with great joy! Then an announcement was called on the big was Master Hand.

" GOLFER! I KNOW IT WAS YOU!! COME DOWN TO MY OFFICE..._**NOW!**__" _I heard another sound, like a yell down the hallway.

"How...how did he know it was me?!" ...That must have been golfer! I jumped out of bed and ran out the door. I then looked around in my room...and I saw someone hiding behind the dresser!!

"Who is there?!" I screamed as I jumped out of bed and grabbed my old hockey stick.

"D-don't hurt me!! I-I was just curious..." It was a boys voice, and I then I realized I was still in my pokeball P'Js. I blushed in embarrassment.

"You better come out **right now** if you don't want to be dead!!" I yelled. I was scared of who this person was until he came out with his hands on his head, acting like I was a cop or something. I pointed my hockey stick at him. It was that Red, kid.

"You BETTER have a great reason for being in here!" I yelled.

"Sheesh, you are really tough for a girl..." I came closer with the stick high over my head. "SORRY! I-I WAS WAITING TO SEE IF YOU WOULD TURN INTO A MEW AGAIN! AND WHEN YOU WOKE UP I HID SOMEWHERE AND I-" I cut him off and just poked him hard in the head with the hockey stick.

"Shut up please..." I sighed as he rubbed his forehead. I didn't really know what to say, but I told him to never do it again or else, and he believed me. He was about to leave.

"Wait!" I called. "I got off at a really bad start...My name is Aurora, and I am new, in case you didn't know...and I want to try to make friends with everyone I can, so...if it's alright with you..." Those words blurted out of my mouth and I covered it quickly. I never asked people if they want to be friends... I was always to shy...hey, I may be tough but I can be shy to people I don't know. Red just smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Oh!"He looked down at his watch and then looked up to mine and compared the times. "It's only seven! I gotta get back to bed! Well, see you around. Sorry to bother you." he left. I stood there in awe.

"Oh my God I woke up early!" I squealed with pleasure. But I wasn't tired, so I decided to explore around my room while singing to myself!

"_At first I was afraid,_

_I was petrified-"_

I was checking through my drawers when Kit busted in and _caused_ me to hit my head! She did it on purpose! "WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?!" I shouted. She just looked at me and sighed.

"So you would have time to get dressed, get ready for brawling and still have time to let me bring you down." I looked at my clock that hung up on the wall again.

"Kit, the fight starts in about 3 hours!"

"Well, fair enough, I just want to annoy you!" She gave a toothy grin that went ear to ear. I rolled my eyes and then a thought hit me!. . .In the stomach!

"I'M HUNGRY!" I shouted. She hushed me.

"People are STILL SLEEPING you idiot!" She hissed. I shrugged. "As for the food, I'll coach you on how you'll eat if you want to become a good brawler." She put her paws on her hips. "I'll take you down once you get dressed."

"Okay."

"Oh and sis?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice PJs." She smirked.

"Well thank you very much!" I snorted sarcastically. Then I picked out some clothes. . .hmm. . .I wanted to look cute so I put on a yellow summer dress and a yellow ribbon in my hair. . .which took a nice amount of time due to my long tangly hair!

After I got dressed, Kit took me down to the cafeteria.

"Now, here's how you will eat if you want to keep in shape." She was firm with her voice "You will eat a nice supply of fruits and grains. And also meat. Don't gorge yourself on junk. And don't eat much before matches. It'll make you sluggish and slow." I raised my hand. "What?" She asked.

"Do eggs count as grains?"

". . .No, they're Einstein. They are DAIRY. But you will need to eat that too."

"YAY I EAT EGGS!" Eggs are one of my favorite foods, so this made me happy.

"But remember not to eat too much before a match. Just pick a light thing to hold you off. And a little protei-"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH! I DON'T WANT TO LEARN ABOUT FOOD SCIENCE! I WANT TO EAT!!" I shouted.

". . .In that case, I'll pick your food. And no eggs for you." She murmured. As we walked to the counter, a blue, Jackal-like creature was washing out a cup. I could hear that behind him there were a lot of workers...must have been the kitchen? He looked up and his ears perked a bit.

"Hey Kit. What will it be today?" He put down the cup and got out a notepad.

"I'll just have my regular." She smiled. "Oh, Lucario." She stopped him for a second. "This is my sister, Aurora." AHA! LUCARIO! I knew it ALL ALONG! Awesome. *ahem* Any how, she

"Well, nice to meet you Aurora. What will she be having Kit?" He asked. "She'll have OJ and an apple with some peanut butter." She said before I could even tell him what I wanted! Sheesh. . . He left for a moment and came back with our food. When Kit turned around she began to wave. Then I heard a voice.

"HURRY AURORA! BEFORE THAT HORIRBLE GROTESTE CREATURE EATS YOU ALIVE!" . . .yep! That was Liv! Lucario just gave her a glare.

"I'm NOT GOING TO EAT HER!"

"THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY!" Liv jumped onto the counter and clanged her claws together.

"Aurora, Come over here so we can eat." Kit sighed. I ran over to her and we began to eat.

"OM NOM NOM NOM!" I shouted and then chomped down some food. "Wook!" I said with my mouth full. "Imma skwuireal!". . .she ignored me and continued eat. I swallowed. "HEY! Aren't you going to tell me not to talk with my mouth full?"

"Why? _He's_doing it too! I can't yell at him! And besides, I'm too lazy." She pointed over to Wario. "I'll get you something a little more filling after your match, but right now you need to be eating light food."

"Uhuh, sure." I replied taking another bite of my apple while watching a very interesting fight between Liv and Lucario. I looked at my apple and then shouted rather loudly. "HEY KIT! DOESN'T MY APPLE LOOK LIKE THE ZORA'S DOMAIN TO YOU?!" I showed to her real closely and she backed off a bit. Guess she didn't like apples.

"No. . .It looks like bite in an apple. . ." She murmured.

"Oh. . ." I looked at it myself. "I thought I looked like the Zora's Domain." I shrugged and took another bite. After we finished eating, Kit licked off her whiskers and got up.

"Okay, we still have at least two hours. So want me to show you around?"

"YEHZ I DO!"

". . .Okay you're in a good mood today." She blinked. "Now I'm not gonna show you your opponents. So I'll just take you to people you can talk to if you need something and I'm not around." She took my hand and brought me down to that SCARY Dr.'s office.

"Oh no! You aren't showing ME that quack again!" I shouted.

"Okay, who else will treat your injuries?"

"A DOCTOR OF COURSE!" I smiled confidently.

"Aurora. . .Doctor Mario IS a Doctor."

"I WANNA MEET OTHER PEOPLE!" I shouted.

"**STOP YELLING!!!!!!!!!**" She screeched.

"Okay!"

"Okay. . .C'mon." She took my hand again. Next she brought me down the hall. We came across Mr. Game and Watch who happened to be walking down it.

"OMG! MR. GAME AND WATCH! Can I talk to him?" I asked it. She shrugged and nodded. Ah. . .I've been waiting for this moment longer than I can remember. . .

"YOU SUCK!" I shout to him and took off my shoe and threw it at him. (Bullseye BTW) He shouted some bleepy noises at me.

"He says right back at ya." Kit translated. I walked right up to him.

"I DON'T CARE! AND GIMME MY SHOE BACK!" I snatched it and walked back over to Kit. he made more bleepy noises.

"Um. . .G&W, I think that can be filed as assault." Kit said to him. More bleepy noises.

"WELL DON'T BLAME ME! Can't you have moves?" She shouted. I grabbed her paw and walked down the hall.

After showing me to many of the smashers, I suddenly I heard some of people shouting stuff.

"C'mon, why ya scared of everything?"

"I-I'm not scared of _everything. . ._"

"Yeah! That's right! He's not! He's just scared of irrational things! Like baked yam monsters!" Hysterical laughing was heard then. Kit's tails lashed a bit.  
"Not again." She murmured.

"I thought Master Hand said he'd stop this." I tried to peak over to the crowd. There was two kids in front of another one, who I couldn't see. Toon Link and that Weirdo who tried to catch me.

"Face it Wussy!" Toon Link shouted.

"Yeah! Your name should be Lucas SPOOKUS!" They laughed like they had heard the best joke... which was a pretty dumb joke to me. Next thing I knew I was right behind them. (I was bullied so much in school, I know the PAIN)

"Hey!" I shouted. Both turned around. Red smiled at me.

" Weird to meet you again. wanna help toughen this girly-boy up?" My face must have been a bright red, because I could feel my cheeks burning hot. I hate getting into fights like this with people I don't know! Why did I bother?

"No!" I cried. Red made a werid face.

"Okay, that's fine but, why are you yelling now?"

"Thats just mean what your doing!! If you don't stop I'm gonna-"

"What could you do to us?" Toon Link sneered. Geeze, he was acting like a complete brat! Red pulled Toon link back and whispered.

"_Careful, Toon, she owns a hockey stick." _Oh, great. Now they think I am threatening them!...Okay, I sort of am, but that's not the point! I don't want them as my enemies!

"Just stop bullying him! I am not asking you anymore!!" I shouted. Toon Link nudged Red and smirked. They were making fun of me! I moved my right foot back, and then lifted it high over my head, ready to pound it down and then-

"GAH!" Toon Link was whacked in the head with somekind of...baseball bat?

"Huh?-OUGH!" Red looked over at Toon Link and then was suddenly hit in the back by this weird purple, electric ball thingy.

"PK-THUNDER!" I heard right before Red was hit. (With my leg still over my head) I looked behind me to my right. There stood a boy in a striped shirt and a baseball cap.

...Ness?

"You guys bother Lucas again and you will see how funny that is!" Ness shouted. The two trouble makers ran away in a hurry and Ness shook his head. "You okay, pal?" Ness asked the boy on the floor and helped him up.

"Yeah, thanks." The boy replied. It was Lucas. I played as him all the time in brawl...he was my favorite character. And he was real. Right in front of me! My face grew even redder. As Ness helped Lucas up, Lucas looked over to me and smiled and Ness turned to me and made an angry face.

"Did you hear me?! I said _**GO AWAY!!!**_" Lucas shook his head.

"No, Ness, she helped me." Ness suddenly had a puzzled look on his face and Lucas stepped forward.

"Thank you so much!" His smile was so perfect and warm. I smiled back.

"I-I only said what I felt was true," I turned to Ness. "He did all the work." I felt embarrassed that Lucas was thanking me for just being there. I didn't get to even kick those jerks! Kit then walked up.

"Well, you stalled enough time for me to go get help!" Kit patted me on the back I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, now everyone is getting goofy..." I sighed. Lucas giggled a little, but stopped when he realized that no one else was. I smiled dreamly again at him again. An announcement suddenly turned on.

"Little obnoxous girl also known as Aurora...have you forgotten? YOUR 15 MINUTES LATE FOR YOUR BATTLE!!" Oh my God!! I forgot about the battle!!

"Gah!" I cried and began to run down the hall.

"That's the wrong way, dummy!" Ness cried

"Follow us!" Lucas grabbed my my hand and Ness my wrist and then they took off.

"See you there!" Kit shouted and waved. I can't believe I was late for my match! Well, at least Lucas was holding my hand...Uh! Sorry! I got...dreamy again...Okay, I have to pay attention and get to the fight! Because its gonna be the fight of my life!

to be continued. . .

* * *

Sorry that it was sort of short and I didn't get the battle part in yet. Please review because that button down there is getting kinda lonely! If you have NICE tips, I'd be happy to hear them, if you flame, I don't CARE what you think.

THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hurry up! Gosh, do we have to drag you there?!" Ness cried. I could tell he didn't really like me. Both Lucas and Ness were pulling me down the hall with my feet off the ground.

"Just shut it!" I yelled. It was kinda weird, these two people I have never meet before were dragging me down the hall to the battle of my life! Oh crap! I forgot my inhaler! (yes, I have asthma)! So many things were going across my mind now.

"Kay," Lucas sighed and slowed down and walked. We made it. "Aurora, welcome to the Brawl stadium!" He lifted his arm and held it high. It was amazing! You could put in destinations in this...box thing, and that's where you would fight! There was protective barriers surrounding the fighting arena, and many people, all sitting and screaming in their seats.

"It's amazing!" I dazed the scenery.

"You know whats more amazing?" Ness said as he folded his arms and smirked. "Lucas finally has a girlfriend." I lost my breath and blushed red all over, looking over to Lucas, who was also completely red with a startled look on his face.

"W-what are you _talking _about?!" Lucas questioned. Ness shook his head and chuckled.

"You two haven't let go of each others' hands every since we started to run for here." I took a glance down at my hand. . .and Ness was right. Lucas and I were stillholding hands. But as you could guess, that didn't last for long. We both moved our hands behind our backs and didn't look at each other, in total embarrassment. Ness just continued to laugh.

"I can't believe you guys-OUCH!" Ness was hit in the head with Lucas' fist.

"W-what's your problem?!" I cried and held my arms close to my body, clenching my fists tighter each second. I had just met Lucas! I mean, yes I was...maybe was falling for him, but I didn't even know if he wanted to be my friend yet!. . .Though, he must, or else he wouldn't have helped me. _Anyway_, I was walked down to this platform. As I stood on it, it moved in the thin air. It startled me, and I screamed...and people laughed. But what ever, the platform was taking me closer to Master hand. When it came to the announcers spot (that he was in during the fights), He gave a loud sigh and his voice boomed out when he spoke.

"WELCOME TO THE BATTLE BETWEEN AN AUTHOR AND THE TOP TWELVE!!" Everyone cheered. "WHO SHOULD WIN?! THE AUTHOR," He pointed to me. I heared three screams and some claps, which was,

'GO GET EM, AURIE, BE THE TIGER AND...' That's was actually Kit, Liv, and this human kid with dark hair with this girl in a blue suit and blonde hair which was clapping, to my shock, Lucas was too. And that was it. They apparently were trying to yell it all at the same time, but they started off all different, so they sounded like "GO AGOARGORIE! BEBETHEBETHETIGOAURIGOTHE AND AND THE TIGAND. . .We we supposed to say it at the same TIME GUYS!" They did however say that last part at the last part in union.

"OR THE ORIGINAL TWELEVE?!" That was a roar I will never forget. _EVERYONE_screamed and it almost blew me out of my place. Master Hand motioned his hand to settle down...if he had a face, it would definitely be grinning. A chair randomly popped up and all the fighters and audience were blocked away. . .and it turned into a random office. Master Hand sat down (HOW?!) at his desk.

"So Aurora. . ." he started, he got out a paper and a HUGE pen. "Tell me where you come from."

"Well. . .I come from a small village along with my friend Liv and my sister Kit."

"Ah, now tell me, who is in your family? And Who do you live with?" He asked. I HATED this question so much.

"My family is my mom, Kit. . .and that's it!"

". . .Child, you couldn't have been born without a father, do tell who he was." I wanted to kill that hand.

". . .fine, I never actually met my father, but I've been told it's likely he went missing shortly after my birth."

"I see. . .now, you ARE of human blood only?"

". . .Sure." I mumbled.

"Speak up girl! Do you want to be in this or not?". . .and that's around where I snapped a bit.

"You wanna know it?! Fine! I'll tell ya!! My father wasn't a human, I was originally a shiny mew, and Kit's only my half sister, we had different fathers! But then I made a deal with a Jirachi, and was able to turn into a human." I folded my arms and stayed silent. Feeling as if I would burst. I didn't give the very important thing that that wish took away from me...it was none of his business. And none of yours for the time being.

"...Very well then..." Master hand sighed, jotting down the information. "What powers do you have now?" This guy was getting on my nerves! Gah! I gave a very loud sigh to show my feeling.

_"Why do you care...?" _I mumbled to myself. I shook my head and continued. "I have all the powers of a mew. Physic powers as well-"

"A _shiny _Mew you mean." Master hand corrected.

"WHATS THE DIFFERENCE?!" I cried out and jumped out of my seat.

"One is pink," Master Hand said "and one is blue. The blue one is more rare if you didn't know-"

I _KNOW_ that!!!!" I frantically jumped up and down with anger. "I _AM_THE RARE ONE! I HAVE A MEW'S POWERS! I HAVE PSYCHIC POWERS! MY FAVORITE FOOD IS AN OMELET! WHAT ELSE DO YOU NEED TO KNOW?!" I yelled so loud...I don't know how loud, but it was loud...

"...I can see you aren't enjoying this...." Master hand sighed.

"...I am not." I responded in a pout.

"Lets get this started, shall we?" He cracked his knuckles and the walls around us flexed into their hidding spots.

"Now shoo." Master Hand moved closer to me, and before I knew it, he had flicked me off the platform into the areana.

"Look at her go!" I heard Kit scream out and point a finger

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" I cried. It was so much fun until I landed!

I stood on the right side of the fighting area and waited for my opponent. Mario came out first, and I heard Master hand bellow, "3, 2, 1... GO!" Mario came running towards me screaming

"Hoyayoyoyoyoyoya!" I would have been laughing at the sound coming from his throat, but I was to busy paying attention to the fire that was scorching my butt off.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! MY BUT IS ON FIIIIIIIIRE!!!!" I screamed and ran in circles, waving my hands over the burning area.

"Yes, You look-a like a burnt-a plate of-a pasta! OHOHOHO!" Mario bust out with laughter, but just as the fire dies down when I sat on it. I was smart to do that, if you know what I mean. As Mario had a laughing fit, I charged at him with two aura ball forming in my hands.

"Gah!" I cried, startling the plumber. I normaly use this attack on my sister....but she always dodges it. So hitting a famous character was really great for me! Mario then got mad and spat an insult to me in Italian. But really, all I understood from the insult was something about a....a....meatball...?  
"Oh yeah?!" I cried back, trying to grab him. "Ti odore di bruciato omlette!" This is all I know in Italian. I learned it just for the occasion! This scared him...or maybe just confused him. I told him that he reaked of a burnt omelet! Which smells good still to me, cause omelette's are always good. But my mom and sister hate the smell. This is what I thought of after I said what Mario didn't really smell like.  
"Mmmmmm...omelets...." I sighed and felt my stomach growl. I didn't get to eat much before we came here. I WAS HUNGRY!! I then found myself sinking my teeth into something soft. "Nom." I said.  
"OUCH! MY-A HEAD!"  
"Gmph..?" I popped open my eyes to see that I bitten Mario on the head!  
"Why-a you!" Mario shouted and socked me in the face.

I yelled that for no reason. The punch didn't really hurt. But it must have scared Mario because he then stood there, and slowly backed away, which is how he fell off the stage.  
He cried as he fell and his voice grew softer and softer. I had won this match. Master Hand spoke in a mega phone and sighed.  
"Uh, hooray, Aurora has won this match-"  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" My pals screamed and tried to encourage the others to yell too, but they just clapped.  
"Yes, Yes, Now onto the next match!" Master hand Sighed and tried to hurry up and get this over with.

My next fighter mad me a little jumpy and startled.

It was Ness.

"Well, shorty, looks like this is were your dream ends..." He then charged at me with his baseball bat in his back hand and a glowing, red orb of energy in the other.

"PK Fire!" He cried and shot at me. I dodged quickly to the right and gave a quick kick to his chest, knocking Ness to the side. He then shot another PK Fire at me. It hit me, but didn't cause to much damage, thanks to my aura sphere, growing around my body. The plan to win was to make an aura sphere and then create an explosion! I often used this on mom's boyfriends who I didn't like and wanted to leave. But this stage was small and I didn't have alot of space to consume. I would have to wish for the best of it.

"You can't hide in there forever!" Ness cried in frustration as he hit his bat against the shield. "Come out and Fight like a Man!" He yelled again, attacking the sphere.  
"But I'm a girl!" I yelled, feeling a bit weakened. My plan began to work. As I got tired and weak, my Mew senses began to kick in, making the shield bigger, and the room for Ness smaller.  
"What the...?!" Ness gasped and he found himself on the edge of the platform. He didn't even get to finish his sentence! He fell over the edge out of my sight.  
"Yes!" I screeched and blew down my shield. I pumped my fists in the air and cried and yelled with joy!

"I did it! I WON-" A sharp pain spread through my body, coming from my long hair. I wasn't prepared for this and fell backwards in fear. I was now going to lose! Go home, clean dishes, pick up my room and underwear...well, I probably would have to do that here too, but to have the feeling of almost winning and than have nothing under your feet to support you, literally in my place! When I bent back far enough, I saw Ness, dangling from the edge of the arena, and gripping on my awesome hair!! We both then fell down into the pit of darkness. And I began to cry as the last thing I saw were my friends, all desperately staring at me as I lost the match. They were sad, angry disappointed, and maybe embarrassed. As I shut my eyes to hold back the burning tears. And I heared Ness whisper,  
_"I don't think you fit in very well anyway. Ya know, there's a BIG difference_ _between smashers and authors."_

* * *

Ugh! This #$* computer! I keep putting corections and it doesn't save!!!! Uh, anyway, how was the story...? WAs it good? Bad? Horrible? Wonderful? Can't wait for more? I started the next chapter! And my best buddy, Golfer...? I am sorry I didn't give you a big part here! I swear in the next chapter you will have a big part though! Okay...? Please review if you like, no flaming, and Thanks a bunch!


End file.
